


Hey Bitch!

by thealpacalypse



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Romance, Useless Lesbians, irgendjemand muss ja anfangen mit den druckwlw fics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: Okay, zugegeben, vielleicht fällt Mia in die Kategorie 'nutzlose Lesbe'. Aber zum Glück hat sie einen viel zu neugierigen Mitbewohner, der viel zu involviert in ihr Liebesleben ist. Und vielleicht bekommt sie so ja doch noch eine Chance, Hanna besser kennenzulernen...





	Hey Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe “Hey bitch” can be our “H”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371383) by [thealpacalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse). 



> Äh, ja. Ich hab eigentlich Druck nur aus Langeweile angefangen. Und dann war da plötzlich Mia und ich war verliebt, und dann waren die Mädchen mal wieder alle so shipbar, und... ups. Es wird Zeit, dass zu den M/F und M/M Fics hier auch F/F Fic dazukommt. Ich hoffe, andere (bessere?) Ficschreibende fühlen sich dadurch inspiriert. <3
> 
> Kurzer Disclaimer: Die Charaktere Mia und Hanna gehören ZDF/funk. Joel und Linda sind meine eigenen Erfindungen, sind aber angelehnt an Eskild und Linn vom originalen Skam. Die Instagram-Posts, auf die ich mich beziehe, sind von [Hannas IG-Account](https://www.instagram.com/ha.nnanananana/).

„Oh la la, wer ist das denn?“ fragt Joel breit grinsend. Samstagnachmittag. Er sitzt in der Küche, die Beine auf dem Tisch, und hat sich gerade Mias Laptop gekrallt.

Mia schaut kaum von ihrem Buch hoch. „Wer?“

Sofort springt Joel auf, fläzt sich neben Mia auf die Couch, dreht ihr den Laptop zu und deutet auf ein Instagram-Bild. _Shit_. Den Tab hätte sie schließen sollen.

„Sieht niedlich aus“, grinst Joel und klickt sich durch weitere Bilder. „Hübsches Gesicht. Tolle Haare. Oh, und – was ist das? Ihr Freund? Oooohhh…“ Er schenkt Mia einen mitleidigen Blick.

Sie würde ihm gern den Laptop wegnehmen, aber das wäre zu dramatisch. Zu verdächtig. Stattdessen rollt sie die Augen. „So ist das ja gar nicht.“

Joel hebt die Augenbrauen und legt einen Arm um sie. So lange kennen sie sich eigentlich nicht, Mia ist ja gerade erst hier eingezogen, aber so eine Art Mensch ist Joel nun mal: Neugierig ohne Ende, vielleicht ein bisschen unverschämt, aber nett. Und extrem verkuschelt. Mia hat kein Problem damit, aber so ganz daran gewöhnt hat sie sich auch noch nicht.

„So?“ fragt Joel. „Wie ist es denn dann?“

Mia wird rot. Nur ein bisschen, vielleicht bemerkt Joel es gar nicht. Es ist nur so, sie hat wirklich keine gute Erklärung dafür, warum sie am Abend davor so lange dieses Foto angestarrt hat, als sie von der Party heimkam. Ohne Hanna zu folgen. Hat sie sich nicht getraut, sie haben ja nur zwei Minuten geredet, höchstens.

„Aha“, sagt Joel nur.

Mia sagt gar nichts.

***

Am Donnerstag, als Mia Mittagessen kocht, hat sie die Sache schon wieder fast vergessen. War ja auch wirklich nichts, diese zwei Minuten. Eher weniger, wenn Mia ehrlich mit sich ist.

Joel kommt in die Küche geschlurft, nur in Boxershorts, mit deutlichen Anzeichen eines Katers. „Boah geil, Bratkartoffeln!“ kommentiert er Mias Kochen, lässt sich in einen Stuhl fallen und legt erst mal seinen Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte.

Mia will ihm grade sagen, dass er sich ja auch mal selbst um sein Essen kümmern könnte, da entfährt Joel ein jämmerlicher Laut irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen und Wimmern, und Mia kann nicht anders als Mitleid mit ihm haben.

Sie essen schweigend, bis Joel langsam lebendiger wird und eine wilde Geschichte über seine Partynacht erzählt – irgendwas mit einem geklauten Fahrrad und super heißen Zwillingen, von denen nur einer schwul war, Mia kann nicht so ganz folgen. Aber es bringt sie zum Lachen und Joel ist zufrieden mit sich.

„Du solltest echt mal mitkommen“, meint Joel dann. „Ich kann dir ein paar coole Clubs und Bars und so zeigen, in Kreuzberg und Schöneberg und Neukölln, je nachdem, worauf du so stehst.“

Mia zögert ein wenig. Klar, wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht, die Szene hier ein bisschen kennenzulernen, immerhin war sie noch nicht out, als sie zuletzt in Berlin gewesen ist. Aber sie ist zur Zeit nicht sonderlich in Feierlaune – nicht so, dass sie mit Joel mithalten könnte.

Aber er scheint motiviert zu sein. „Ach komm, das wird super, wirst schon sehen. Berlin ist echt voll von heißen Leuten, da werden wir auf jeden eine für dich finden.“ Er zwinkert Mia zu.

Sie rollt die Augen und lächelt. „Vielleicht am Wochenende, ja?“

„Yes!!“ Joel scheint damit zufrieden zu sein, grinst sie triumphierend an und schaufelt sich den Rest seiner Bratkartoffeln in den Mund, bevor er seinen Teller wegschiebt. „Apropos heiß“, sagt er mit noch halb vollem Mund. „Ich muss dir unbedingt den Typen zeigen, mit dem ich letztens auf der Deep House Party rumgemacht hab – ein Traum, sag ich dir! Warte –“

Und er zieht Mias Laptop zu sich, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, gibt ihr Passwort ein und öffnet den Browser. Inzwischen sagt Mia nicht mal mehr was – Joel würde eh nur bescheuert grinsen und „ach, mein, dein, das sind doch bürgerliche Kategorien“ sagen.

Und dann ist sie plötzlich eh abgelenkt, weil Joel Instagram geöffnet hat und sie in ihren Notifications einen Namen wiedererkennt. „Oh…“ entfährt es ihr leise, und sie legt ihre Hand auf Joels Arm, um ihn vom Scrollen abzubringen. Er schaut sie irritiert an, dann auf den Bildschirm.

Da ist eine Follow-Anfrage von Hanna.

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor Joel kapiert, was Sache ist. „Oha“, grinst er, „ist das die mit den tollen Haaren?“´

Mia reibt sich das Gesicht. Ihre Wangen fühlen sich warm an.

Joel nutzt diesen kurzen Moment der Verlegenheit, um Hannas Anfrage zu akzeptieren.

„Joel!“

„Dann lass uns doch mal sehen…“ sagt Joel nur und beginnt, durch Hannas Profil zu scrollen. „Wie, du folgst ihr noch nicht?“ fragt er und klickt sofort auf ‚Auch folgen‘, bevor Mia protestieren kann. „Was bringt denn das ganze Angeschmachte, wenn du ihr noch nicht mal zeigst, dass du interessiert bist?“

Mia wird ganz heiß. „Ich schmachte sie nicht an!“

„Mhmmm…“ sagt Joel nur. Dann stupst er sie von der Seite an, mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen. „Aber interessiert bist du, oder?“

Mia schließt die Augen und seufzt tief, aber schließlich nickt sie doch. Joel würde sowieso nicht lockerlassen.

„Na also.“ Joel grinst zufrieden. Dann klickt er eins von Hannas älteren Selfies an und liket es.

Mia reißt die Augen weit auf und schlägt Joels Hand weg von der Laptoptastatur. „Was machst du denn da?“ Ihre Stimme klingt alarmierter als sie vielleicht sollte.

„Mia.“ Joel wendet sich ihr zu und nimmt ihre Hände. „Okay, hör zu, schau mir in die Augen.“ Er macht eine dramatische Kunstpause und wartet, bis Mia ihn tatsächlich ansieht, bevor er fortfährt: „Ich bin jetzt dein schwuler Guru, und meine Homo-Ehre lässt es nicht zu, dir tatenlos dabei zuzusehen, wie du dich in deinem nichtexistenten Liebesleben gemütlich einnistest. Noch nie was von 20gayteen gehört? Das ist unser Jahr, Baby!“

Mia muss grinsen. „Schwingst du immer so große Reden?“

„Nur, wenn’s nötig ist“, sagt Joel und grinst zurück. „Also, was sagst du?“

Mia verdreht die Augen. „Und was ist mit ihrem Freund?“

„Hmm.“ Joel klickt sich durch ein paar von Hannas Posts, bevor er meint: „Vielleicht sind sie ja gar nicht mehr zusammen? Schau mal, das letzte Foto mit ihm ist vom Februar, und hier, das neuste Foto, ein leeres Bett, Text dazu ‚I miss you‘. Vielleicht könnte sie ja Trost und Ablenkung gebrauchen?“ Er zwinkert Mia zu. Sie will gar nicht wissen, woran er da schon wieder denkt.

Sie seufzt. „Okay. Und jetzt?“

Joel grinst und krempelt sich die imaginären Ärmel hoch. „Jetzt liken wir all ihre Selfies.“

„Was?! Sagst du nicht immer, es ist die erste Regel von Instagram, dass du keine alten Bilder liken darfst?“

Joel lacht, zieht den Laptop wieder zu sich heran und klickt eins der Fotos an – ein wirklich hübsches, schwarzweißes. Mias Herz schlägt ein bisschen schneller, als sie das breite Lächeln und die geschlossenen Augen mustert. „Ach Mia, mein junger Padawan“, sagt Joel. „Du musst noch so viel lernen.“

***

Als Mia am Donnerstag nach Hause kommt, ist zu ihrer Überraschung nicht nur Joel in der Küche, sondern auch Linda, ihre andere Mitbewohnerin, die sie sonst so gut wie nie zu Gesicht kriegt.

„Mia!“ ruft Joel. „Perfekt, setz dich zu uns, wir brauchen noch jemand dritten zum Mau-Mau spielen.“

Mau-Mau? Manchmal fragt sich Mia wirklich, wo sie hier eigentlich gelandet ist.

„Nix da“, sagt Mia bestimmt. „Ich hab‘ noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen.“ Sie funkelt Joel an so böse sie kann. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Hanna mir auf Instagram geschrieben hat? Du weißt genau, dass ich die App nicht hab‘! Sie meinte, du hast die Nachrichten gelesen?“

„Was?“ fragt Joel verwirrt, und Linda, nicht weniger verwirrt, fragt gleichzeitig: „Wer ist Hanna?“

Joel zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche, loggt sich in Mias Instagram-Account ein und öffnet die Nachrichten. Seine Augen werden groß. „Oh shit, das war sie?“ Er zuckt verlegen mit den Schultern und meint dann: „Ich dachte halt, da hat dich irgendeine so als Schlampe bezeichnet, war mir ja nicht klar, dass es wichtig sein könnte.“

Linda verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Kann mir mal wer erklären, was los ist?“

Mia runzelt die Stirn. Sie kann Linda wirklich nicht einschätzen, hat das Gefühl, sie kennt sie noch kaum, aber dafür ist Linda ganz schön neugierig. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so gut mit Joel versteht.

„Mia ist scharf auf dieses Mädchen –“ beginnt Joel, aber Mia unterbricht ihn. „Ich bin nicht scharf auf sie!“

Joel hebt die Augenbrauen. „Sondern?“

„Ich –“ beginnt Mia, räuspert sich, beginnt nochmal: „Ich will sie nur kennenlernen, klar? Sie ist nett.“

„Und deshalb nennt sie dich ‘ne Schlampe?“ Linda scheint nicht überzeugt.

„Ach, das war doch nur so ein Insider“, erklärt Mia. „Wir haben uns auf einer Party kennengelernt und – ach, ist ja aber auch egal jetzt. Was schreib ich ihr denn?“

Joel springt auf, packt Mia an beiden Schultern und bugsiert sie auf den freien Stuhl am Küchentisch. Dann legt er sein Handy auf die Tischplatte, damit sie alle drei die Nachrichten lesen können.

„Oh man“, sagt Linda nach einem Moment in die Stille hinein. „Die scheinst du ja ganz schön nervös gemacht zu haben.“

Mia beißt sich auf die Lippen und wirft Linda einen verlegenen Blick zu. „Meinst du echt?“

Linda grinst.

Joel seufzt dramatisch. „Also ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ihr beide –“ er gestikuliert zwischen Mia und den Nachrichten hin und her, „ – würdet auf tumblr als ‚nutzlos‘ bezeichnet werden.“

„Nutzlos?“ Mia runzelt die Stirn. Sie wollte Ratschläge, keine Beleidigungen.

Joel schmunzelt. „Im besten Sinne natürlich.“ Dann nimmt er das Handy, tippt etwas, und erst als er auf ‚Senden‘ klickt, kann Mia es lesen. „Hey Bitch.“

„Scheiße, Joel, du kannst sie doch nicht einfach als Bitch bezeichnen!“ ruft sie. Verdammt, wieso gibt es denn keine Option, um Nachrichten nachträglich zu löschen?

Linda beugt sich über Mias Schulter und greift nach dem Handy. „Was hat er? Zeig mal!“

Natürlich versucht Mia, das Handy außer Reichweite zu bringen, aber zu spät – Linda hat es sich schon geschnappt und hält es mit einer Hand fest, während sie mit der anderen Mias Versuche es zurückzuholen abwimmelt. Verdammt, sie ist sehr viel stärker als sie aussieht.

„Na ich dachte halt wegen dem Insider“, verteidigt sich Joel noch schmollend, da ruft Linda auch schon: „Sie hat geantwortet!“

Jetzt hilft sogar Joel bei Lindas Abwehr mit, als Mia noch verzweifelter versucht, sich das Handy zurückzuholen. Eine regelrechte Verschwörung gegen sie.

„Bist du das jetzt oder der Mitbewohner?“ liest Linda vor.

Joel klatscht aufgeregt in die Hände. „Oh, sie hat von mir gehört, ich bin berühmt!“

„Wehe!“ ruft Mia noch, aber zu spät – sie sieht, wie Linda irgendwas ins Handy tippt und abschickt. Jetzt reicht es ihr aber. Selbst wenn Hanna einen Freund hat und Mia keine Chance bei ihr, zum Affen machen möchte sie sich jedenfalls nicht. Sie springt ruckhaft auf, wirft dabei ihren Stuhl um, und in der kurzen Schrecksekunde, die der Krach erzeugt, schnappt sie Linda das Handy aus der Hand.

Linda hat einen anzüglich grinsenden Smiley verschickt. In diesem Moment kommt ein grübelnder von Hanna zurück.

Während Mia Abstand zwischen sich und ihre furchtbaren Mitbewohner*innen bringt, beginnt sie zu tippen und liest dabei laut vor: „Mein Mitbewohner stalkt auf Insta nur Typen, die mehr Haare auf dem Rücken als auf dem Kopf haben.“ Und: „Würdest du dich da dazuzählen?“

„Das ist Rufmord!“ protestiert Joel. „Du weißt genau, dass ich eigentlich auf twunks stehe!“

Linda prustet, und auch Mia kann sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. „Das hast du nicht anders verdient“, sagt sie so ernst wie möglich, aber es fällt ihr schwer. Ihr Herz pocht laut, sie fühlt sich auf einmal ganz leicht und ein bisschen schwindelig.

„Hanna schreibt, dass sie dich kennenlernen möchte!“ erklärt sie dann, weil die zwei neugierigen Augenpaare in ihrem Nacken sie noch hibbeliger machen. „Willst… du… nicht“, murmelt sie, während sie tippt.

‚Lol‘

 _Na toll_. „Sie schreibt ‚Lol‘. Was bedeutet das? Was sag ich jetzt?“

Joel wirft dramatisch die Arme in die Luft. „Du bist wirklich nutzlos, ey! Sie will mich kennenlernen ist Code für ‚Lad mich zu dir nach Hause ein‘, du Pfeife! Los, frag sie, was sie am Wochenende macht.“

Mia kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe und zögert. „Aber –“

„Kein Aber, oder willst du, dass ich’s für dich schreib‘?“

Dann macht Mia das doch lieber selbst. Eine halbe Minute später, nachdem einige Male Hannas Status von „tippt…“ auf nichts und zurück gependelt ist, schreibt Hanna: „Bisher nichts Bestimmtes. Lust auf Kaffee?“ Gleich darauf hinterhergeschoben: „Oder so?“

Mia schaut vom Handy hoch. Ihr Gesicht tut weh, so breit muss sie grinsen. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„Und?“ fragt Joel.

Mia versteckt ihr gerötetes Gesicht halb hinter dem Handy als sie antwortet: „Ich hab vielleicht ein Date.“

„Wohooo!!“ Joel wirft die Arme hoch, führt einen kleinen Tanz auf und klatscht dann mit Linda ab. „Kann ich jetzt endlich mein Handy wiederhaben?“

Mia tippt noch schnell „Gerne :)“, und dass sie die Details ja per Whatsapp besprechen können (sie schreibt ihre Handynummer dazu), erst dann traut sie sich wieder in die Nähe des Küchentischs und reicht Joel sein Handy.

Joel nickt zufrieden, als er den Chatverlauf liest, Linda dicht über seine Schulter gebeugt.

„Du solltest dir wirklich endlich die Insta-App holen“, sagt Joel dann, während er sein Handy wegpackt.

Mia grinst, setzt sich wieder zu den anderen beiden an den Tisch und schenkt sich ein Glas Saft ein. „Keine Sorge, werd‘ ich“, sagt sie. „Und mein Passwort ändern werd' ich gleich mit dazu. Das von meinem Laptop auch.“

Joel schauft entrüstet. „Das würdest du nicht tun!“

Mia zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt. Nichts kann ihre gute Laune trüben.

Sie hat ein Date mit Hanna.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen <3
> 
> Findet mich auf tumblr unter [thealpacalypse.tumblr.com](http://www.thealpacalypse.tumblr.com) und schreibt mir gerne an, wenn ihr über Druck und die Mädchen reden wollt!


End file.
